Harmonious Bind
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: Two worlds have been united. Peace has been made. When all things seem perfectly in place, you find that you need someone to talk to. On a nightwatch Sheena is stuck with Zelos. Unwilling, she ends up finding more than she ever expects. Sheelos


** Harmonious Bind**

_Following the unification of the worlds, the King had sent some investigation parties in order to check new areas that formed in the process. It wasn't news for me. In fact, I've been in those investigation parties more than once. However, this time it's different. We are at a forest that appeared near riverbank. The mission is simple. Explore it, and write a report noting if there's anything dangerous, or anything valuable within, with its approximate measurement, and else. No, it's not why I said this is different._

"Hey Sheen! Here you go!" He threw all firewood that was in his arms earlier. "Man, that was so tiresome! I'm gonna ask Presea to come next time!" He stated, glancing at the pile formed near his legs. He spent almost all evening gathering those. The girl whom he talked to didn't show any reaction at all. She was in an almost-trance state.

_That's why. I should work together with this certain obnoxious, flirtatious redhead during the whole week._

"Sheena!" He yelled, half worried and half puzzled. He succeeded snapping her back to reality, as Sheena now sighing heavily at the presence of her companion. "Are you okay? We can't do the nightwatch if you keep daydreaming," he paused, looking at the faint light of the moon. It was dark already." Let's see, nightdreaming, then,"

_And that we're on the first turn of night watching. Yeah, only two of us. As if the one week isn't enough. Did they hold a grudge on me or what?_

"Okay, okay, you really don't like me, huh?"

He threw his back to the ground, admitting his defeat. Sheena grabbed the firewood and started the fire. As much as she hated Zelos, it would be a shame if she left her task like that. Twenty minutes passed without anymore conversation, or even any attempted conversation. Zelos could count the stars hung straight above his eyes. He took a quick sight toward Sheena, but it appeared that she decided to behave as if she was alone. He smiled bitterly, secretly hoping that he could meet the usual violent girl than this brand new 'don't care' type.

Sheena was mystified when she realized Zelos joined in her game. No teasing, not saying anything at all, but lying idly, patiently a few meters beside her. Not that she liked those, but the absence of them while he was around was highly peculiar.

Zelos groaned silently. He didn't see the purpose of this supposed nightwatch. They encountered no monster since morning, and they have reached pretty deep in. He also blamed it for this awkward time with Sheena. He knew, it was partly his own fault, but it feels just great to blame it to something.

He looked at her when she fixed her messy bangs, gazing intensely to her figure. The girl he cared more than the rest of the world…he chuckled. Even though for her he may be the last person she wanted to be alive. Sometimes, he felt so badly the urge to tell her everything, so he could felt relieved, so they could retain their lost friendship, so, so… she wouldn't hate him so much. He unconsciously dipped his hand into his pocket, hiding the nervousness that already extended to his trembling fingers.

Finally couldn't hold longer silence, Sheena, powered by her inquisitiveness, began,"Why won't you talk?"

"Well, you hate me when I'm talking?" He simply answered, giving her a familiar puppy eyes look. But when she was about to explode, on second thought, it wasn't that familiar. A bit of…sadness? No, she shook her head. It was his tactic, and she wouldn't fall into this one. It couldn't be coming from Zelos.

_Or it was real?_ Damn. She hated all the times when Zelos' words rendered her uncertain to herself. _That's right_, she assured herself, _I'm his favorite toy anyway_. _But I won't play along in his little game._

"Since when you care?"

"All the time, actually."

His answer had her taken aback. Saying such a thing with straight face, although Sheena knew it was a lie, as always, made her torn between her minds. "I-I don't believe you,"she could hear her soul fighting back, even though the sound she produced was plainly pathetic.

Zelos turned his face to the sky, whispering,"The boy who cried wolf, eh?"

"What wolf?"She frowned, innocently checked her surroundings."What are you-"

His eyes trailed randomly until finally locked in hers. "Have you heard this story?" She shook his head. There's no such a story in Mizuho, obviously."Then would you like to hear it?"

She moved closer without thinking, controlled by pure curiosity. "Started with a classic 'Long, long ago'…"

"Wait." She adjusted her position, while trying to keep her face as stern as possible. "If this turn out to be a scheme to catch me off guard, you'll be sorry." He gave a short laugh, but once again, out of Sheena's prediction, he let out no teasing. Instead, he offered his hand. "Promise." She rolled her eyes. She accepted the handshake nonetheless.

"Okay, skip the 'Long long ago' part, there was a boy living in a village. He took care of a flock of sheep owned by someone in the village, or it was his? Er, I forgot, but one day, he felt so bored, so he yelled hysterically "Wolf!Wolf! A wolf is attacking the sheeps!"

Looks like she could guess where this story will head...She sat calmly, waiting for him.

"So the villagers stormed the hill, bringing sickles, hoes, and everything else with them. When they arrived, what they found was the boy rolling on the ground, laughing madly. They were so angry, and left the boy,"

After making sure she interested, he continued,"The next day, the boy, feeling bored again, decided to pull the same trick. You could guess, the same thing happened, and the villagers lost their trust upon him."

"Remind me a lot to you."

"Well, it isn't over yet."

"The third day, a real wolf assaulted the hill, killing the sheeps and ate them rabidly. The boy was frightened, and yelled for help. Nah, the villagers thought it was another sick joke, and let him have it."

"Hey, so… what happened to the boy?"

"The villagers find his remnants between sheep corpses the following day. Not your typical happy ending story, isn't it?"

"If it ended like that, it wasn't exactly like you." She shifted her gaze to the woods.

"Why?"He was so glad Sheena has forgotten about her earlier unfriendly manner, and wanted to keep it as long as he could.

"Well, the story is about a boy who keeps lying so when he tells the truth, no one believes. I don't have the impression you are lying, or hiding something." She twitched her eyebrows.

"Don't you know why I suddenly tell you that story? The boy is me."

"What are you trying to say? What are you hiding?"She stared at her companion, and shocked at once. Now he seemed so fragile, not the usual self-boisterous Zelos Wilder.

"Sheen," He shook his head,"Having known me the entire time, yet you still doesn't know?" He spoke in such a low voice, and with uniterpretable expression that Sheena took as 'aren't you just so dense?' much to her dismay. "Everything."

"What do you mean by everything?"

"I do lie about almost anything. I'm not the person I want to be. Wearing the mask the whole time isn't that pleasing, ya know?"

She tried to decipher Zelos' words, while at the same time thinking that what she do is ridiculous. It made no sense at all. However, vague flashbacks played at the back of her mind. It was getting clearer and clearer.

"You weren't like this before. You were kind, friendly, and almost like a brother to me. At least…before, before…"she hesitated.

"Before you were officially announced as the Chosen,"she finished her sentence. "It wasn't any farther than a few years ago, but it seems like a long time since then."

While she was talking, she slowly understood him. "But why you changed into such a jerk?" Zelos closed his eyelids, answering calmly,"A Chosen represent hope. It means he should be what his people like him to be. They liked me better with my mask than the real me."

She never knew it was so painful."Somehow, I thought that you were like this the whole time. I lost those memories,"she admitted.

Zelos responded in a soft chuckle. "I made quite an actor, huh? Now it's all over. Maybe I must thank that kid for ending these silly Chosen systems."

"Why you never say a thing to me?"

"I tried, but let's see, a smack or two everytime we talked?" Embarassment crept under her skin, redding her face.

"You should've tried in less annoying way!" she stated in defense, causing Zelos to laugh.

"Will remember that next time,"he winked.

As they talked, the pre-dawn light crawled from the horizons, blocked midway by the trees. The two, not noticing it, continued on their talk, their small sanctuary that was lost and now rediscovered.

A few metres behind them, someone tiptoed to get into the forest without getting seen by anyone. Taken interest at the two talking figure in front of him, he forgot his real purpose and watched the rare scene.

"What're you doing,howdy?"

The man was surprised. "Oh, it's you." His friend walked forward and tried to check what he saw. "I think it's not good snooping at your own superior? Is that your hobby? Sneaking behind bushes in the morning, enjoying anything the nightwatcher do?"He barraged his friend with question.

The fellow officer whispered, trying not get caught,"I was going to,err…nature's call, and, ah, you must admit we don't see this everyday!" He had seen them endlessly beating each other, no, the Lady beating the chosen all the time will be more fitting, but them in friendly conversation?

"I know they have something between them."

His friend wasn't amused at all. He knew too well what would happen, so he tapped his back, saying,"I'll go back to the camp."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Zelos? Do you hear someone talking behind?"

"Hmm? Let's go check it out. Might be monsters." He was annoyed at the interruption, but decided to hide it. Sheena's mood was perfectly high on life, and he certainly didn't want to ruin it.

Several minutes later at the encampment could be heard high pitched shrieking voice, torn the sky apart. An officer sighed,"I know it…"

Zelos watched with great admiration at the woman, and a bit of concern at the hopeless officer. Her temper was something he always considers 'amazing, or beathtaking' both literally and not. He ran away the second Sheena released him. He wondered would he join any mission sometime soon after the event. The female gritted her teeth in anger.

"I can't believe he spied on us!"

_I can't believe you almost kill him…_

"And see your soft side? Is that why you're so angry?"

She sent him death glare.

"Forget it, then."

No respond.

"Oh, please, can't we get back to the campfire and calm yourself? You're freaking me out."

It didn't take so long to fix her mood. Or at least, that's what he observed. Who knows if she would suddenly yell or puching something? He terminated the idea to joke on her. _May cause severe injury instead of cheer her up_.

He waited until she initiated a dialogue herself.

"By the way, if you want to change your image, I suggest you should stop playing with women,"she stared him from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, mainly with the violent ones-ouch! What's with the hostility?"He tugged, childishly pouting.

"I just start to put my respect on you, and here you are, blurting nonsense!"

"Okay, okay! I'll be serious! Well, I did have a woman of my choice."

He could felt the shade of pink at his cheeks, trying to match his vest.

"Who? Do I know her?"

She kept wearing the ' I don't really care' face, whilst secretly guessing.

Collete? Professor Sage? Or Chocolat, maybe?

"You."

He examined her respond and reacted quickly, evading a lethal blow from his side.

"Can't you stop and hear me? Please, no more punch!"

"I said no more nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense! It's real!"

"…"

Getting this far, he won't let it slip again.

"I do care about you, Sheena,"he stopped and relieved that no slap or anything came out. _It's pretty safe to continue_, he thought.

"Zelos, I don't like stupid play."

"Do I look like I'm playing now?"

Encouraging herself to look, she found her eyes were sincere, and his voice unwavered.

"No need to answer now. There."

He handed her something cold and tiny. She looked down. A ring. A diamond ring.

"I've wanted to give it to you for a long time. You may throw it, crush it, or anything you like. I just glad I've give it to you."

Sheena's heart almost exploded. All in a night. It's unfair; he said anything he wanted to say. What about herself? She squeezed her hand unconsciously.

She flushed, didn't know what to do, and unable to control herself. In a sudden, she turned back and run as fast as her feet can bring to the encampment.

Left behind, Zelos inhaled the morning breeze, and smiled.

"She's such a unique girl. Part of her charm, I guess." Sitting on the ground, he tried to retain all images of everything happened that night, before finally went to dispose the charred remains of the campfire.

"Everyone, assemble!"

The purple ninja led the march that afternoon, high spirited and determined as always. Looks like nothing different than the usual, but some soldiers caught something on her finger. Glowing under the sunlight.

A ring. Zelos' ring.

A/N: Well, you could say I got those Sheelos euphoria after going through all those exciting discussions in Verbal Irony, special thanks to Faux Promises and Nexus(sorry, I keep forgetting the rest) for their Sheelos influence. What do you think of this story? Dialogue heavy? Tell me if it's lame, silly or stupid. I'll try to develop my writings through your review! Tough time deciding the title…


End file.
